Life gets in the way
by Dreamshipper71
Summary: I decided to write a future fiction and pick up a couple years after the finale. Sue and Sean has broken up due to the pressure of their busy lives. Also,. I wanted to do the awkward yet romantic wedding story.


A/N: I do not own The Middle or any of the characters.

I decided to start a story that is in the future. This story picks up after the second break up of Sue and Sean. They have remained long distance friends. We pick up the weekend of Axl and Lexie's wedding. I know that the spin off may go another direction but I hope everyone likes where I take my story. Please leave reviews. I appreciate feedback or ideas you would like to see. Next chapter will probably be the bachelor and bachelorette party...

Sue was at the Chicago airport about to catch a flight to Indianapolis. Her phone started ringing. She looked at the Caller ID. It was Lexie. " Hey, Lexie. I am about to get on my flight. It looks like my flight will be arriving on time as planned." Lexie replied " Well, Axl and I will be a bit late. Our flight was delayed. We are about to board but we still won't be there until a couple hours after you. So, we will meet you at the hotel. My mom reserved 4 suites at the Alexander. One for us, one for Axl and Sean, one for your parents, and one for themselves. My mom called ahead and told them to let you check into our suite since we are running late. Axl is calling Sean to let him know the same thing works for him to check into their Suite. But if you see him, can you let him know?" " Yeah, I can let him know if I see him." " Okay then, I have to get off of here. Our flight is about to take off." Sue replied "Okay, I'll see you in a few hours." Sue hung up the phone just as they announced it was time for her to board her flight.

Sue and Sean had decided to break up about 5 months ago. Sure, they had decided to remain friends but she was not exactly excited to spend the whole weekend as part of the wedding party with Sean. Truthfully, she missed him more than she wanted to admit. They had decided to break up when she had taken a job in Chicago after Sue had graduated from graduate school. Sue had only taken 3 semesters to get her MBA in hotel management so it was Christmas time when she got offered her dream job in Chicago as an assistant wedding specialist at the Ritz. Sean was in his final year of med school and had applied for residency at the beginning of the year. He had no idea where he would be matched to do his internship at. They had considered a long distance relationship but had decided that they were both going to be too busy to make it work. They emailed occasionally and text every couple of days. However, they hadn't seen each other since they had decided to break up. Needless to say, she was nervous about this weekend.

When she landed at the airport, she promptly ordered an Uber to take her to the hotel. She checked into the hotel and took her luggage to the Suite. She decided to go to the hotel bar and have a drink to calm her nerves. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she could handle her alcohol better than she could when she was 21. As she sat down at the end of the bar, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Frankie. "Your dad and I are running late. Lexie had told us that her parents were running late and your Dad doesn't feel comfortable checking in before they do. So, we will be there in about an hour." Sue replied " Don't hurry. I am going to have a happy hour cocktail before I have to see Sean." Frankie replied " I am sure it will be fine. You guys have always been close. Besides, I hear he has something he wants to tell you this weekend." Sue started wondering what that meant. "Really, Mom! Why would you say that? Now, I am really nervous. Thanks a lot!" Frankie replied " I wouldn't worry about it. I have a feeling everything will be just fine."

The bartender walked up with a strawberry margarita and sat it in front of her. Sue was shaking her head. " I'm sorry. I didn't order this." The bartender said " The guy at the other end of the bar ordered this for you." Sue looked up only to find Sean walking her way. She smiled slightly seeming a tad embarrassed. " I see. Well, thank you then." She told the bartender. Sean came up to Sue and said "Hey there, Suzy Q, you looked like you could stand a nice cold drink. I hope you don't mind that I bought you this drink. After all, I know what you like. Would you mind if I joined you?" Sue nodded her head and said "Of course you can join me, Sean. So, you're waiting for the happy couple too?" Sean replied "Yeah, I felt a little strange even staying here when I live so close. But I guess they think I will keep the Ax man calm until the wedding. Can you believe they are getting married?" Sue replied " I know! I can't believe it. My best friend is becoming my sister tomorrow. I'm very excited for them. It just sucks that they have decided to stay in Denver. But, I guess that's life. People grow up, get jobs, and move away." She realized that she was getting upset thinking about her and Sean being so far apart so she stopped talking abruptly. Sean said "Suzy Q, sometimes things happen for a reason. Sometimes people get opportunities they just cannot pass up like you did." Sue replied "I'm sorry, Sean but I have to go up to the room and make some calls for work and so on and so forth and what have you." Sue stood up and rushed out of the lounge and went to the suite. She laid down on her bed and fought the urge to cry.

She was laying there about 15 minutes or so when Lexie called her. Sue answered "Hey, Lexie. Are you almost here?" Lexie said "Yeah we are leaving the airport now. I wanted to give you a heads up that we have the rehearsal at 6 before wehave the rehearsal dinner at 7 then we figured we would go out afterwards. Axl just talked to Sean and he told Axl that he thought he upset you. Are you okay?" Sue sighed " Yes, I will be fine. It's just so easy to talk to him and I found myself thinking about how much it sucks that we live so far apart now. And how it's all my fault we broke up because I took this job in Chicago. We made it work while he was in Ghana but we aren't even trying to now. I keep reminding myself that it is harder now especially not knowing where Sean will do his residency. Then with both of us working crazy hours, I just couldn't see how we could do it. I knew I missed him but I just wasn't ready for the emotions I was feeling. Don't worry, I am going to hop in the shower and start getting ready for tonight. I am sure with everyone around, I'll be in a better mood. See you soon." Lexie replied "Okay. We'll be there soon. Do you mind if Axl tells Sean that you're okay?" Sue said "Tell Axl that I'll text Sean." Lexie said "Okay then. We will be there soon, Love ya. " before she hung up. Sue took a second before she text Sean. "Sorry I took off like that. Don't worry, I am fine. I just needed to relax for a minute. See you in a little bit." Sean replied " See you in a bit. I hope we can get together and talk sometime this weekend." Sue tossed her phone down on the bed and went to get in the shower.

Sue was fixing her hair when Lexie showed up. Lexie came into her room "Sue! I text you and didn't get a reply." Sue replied " Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to relax so I took a long shower then just started getting ready. I want to look nice tonight. I left my phone on the bed." Lexie smiled and said "You look amazing and I am pretty sure I know a guy who will think so too." Sue blushed. "Lexie! That's not why I want to dress up!" Lexie smiled and said " Wow, you're getting good at lying to yourself. Okay, I'm gonna go get ready. We have about 45 minutes to get ready. I would have had more time if we hadn't had to stop by the lounge and talk to Sean when we got here. I mean.. I put him in charge of getting Axl to dinner on time." Sue took a deep breath and continued getting ready after Lexie left the room.

After she got ready, she found her phone. She had missed a call and text from Frankie, a text from Sean, and a couple calls and a text from Lexie. Frankie had text her " Are you okay? We saw Sean when we got here in the lounge. We thought you were going to be there. He said you left in a hurry. What happened? We are going to the room if you wanna talk." Sue rolled her eyes then replied " Everything's fine. I'll see you soon." Sue text Sean " Please stop worrying about me or asking my family of I am okay. I told you I was okay. Now my Mom is worried." Sean replied immediately " I am very sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I guess they could tell I was worried." Sue replied "It's fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I'll see you soon." Sean replied " I am looking forward to it." Sue couldn't help but smile.

Before she knew it, they were at the rehearsal at the outdoor plaza. Sean standing next to her ready to walk down the aisle. Sean leaned down and whispered in Sue's ear. "You look very beautiful today, Suzy Q." Sue smiled awkwardly. " You look very handsome too." They proceeded to walk down the aisle. Frankie was staring at her daughter thinking how mature, sophisticated, and most importantly how happy she looked walking with Sean on her arm.


End file.
